


Dead Leaves, Dirty Ground

by WiseWhoaman



Series: Isoli and Rinol [3]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Dungeons & Dragons - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, F/M, Idiots in Love, Light Dom/sub, Outdoor Sex, Praise Kink, Shameless Smut, degradation kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:53:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29666877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WiseWhoaman/pseuds/WiseWhoaman
Summary: Rinol drags Isoli off into the woods to blow off some steam and blow some other things too . . .
Relationships: Female Aasimar/Male Yuan-Ti Pureblood, Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Series: Isoli and Rinol [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2172435
Kudos: 1





	Dead Leaves, Dirty Ground

**Author's Note:**

> So, this was originally supposed to be Isoli and Rinol having a quickie in the woods and then it sorta just got away from me. And now I have over 5,000 words of absolute filth on my hard drive. And yes, the title of this story was inspired by The White Stripes song, "Dead Leaves and the Dirty Ground."

Isoli shuddered as Rinol’s tongue licked a trail from her throat up to her chin, before pressing his lips to Isoli’s, his tongue pushing into her mouth. Isoli moaned, ground her hips down onto the thigh pressed between her legs. The rough bark from the tree dug into her back as Isoli clutched desperately at Rinol’s shoulders. Her clawed hand dug into his shirt, piercing through the fabric and into his flesh. She felt Rinol groan into her mouth, though whether in pain or pleasure she wasn’t sure (and if she was being honest, nor did she care at that moment). Her other hand traveled between their bodies, palmed his quickly hardening cock through the front of his pants.

Rinol broke away from their kiss to groan. His hips pushed into her hand, and she squeezed him, pulling another set of moans from his mouth. Rinol kissed her neck, sucking onto the skin where her neck met her shoulder. Isoli knew there would be an obvious mark there, knew that the others would notice, but she didn’t care.

“Did you really just pull me out here to fuck me against a tree?” she said, breathless.

Rinol bit into her skin, causing her to gasp. “Yeah,” he said, and licked the indents left by his teeth. “I don’t hear you saying stop, though.”

He was right. And Isoli knew that she wouldn’t tell him to stop. Not when he’d riled her up so much already. Not when her body sung at his touch and her core burned, aching to be filled. She felt the wetness on her thighs, knew that there would be an obvious wet spot in her pants. Her incessant grinding against his knee had seen to that. And it wasn’t like she had never gotten Rinol so riled up before that his self-control snapped and he took her rough and hard and selfishly. It was just this time she hadn’t so much as gave him a sultry look today. This time Rinol had dragged her out away from the others so that they could rut like animals in heat. Not that Isoli was complaining. If there was one thing she loved more than anything else, it was feeling Rinol lose control in her arms and knowing that it was because of her.

Isoli gasped as he planted hot kisses on her throat while at the same time his knee dug roughly into her core. “Gods, what has gotten into you?”

Rinol stilled, then pulled away from her throat, his movements suddenly calm and restrained. He looked her in the eyes and said, “I’ll stop. Say the word, and I’ll stop right here and we’ll go back to camp.”

Isoli had to take a second to catch her breath. Then she smiled and drew him in for a quick, reassuring kiss. She said, “I wasn’t complaining. Just surprised, is all. Actually, I think it’s really hot, with you being all commanding.”

Rinol nodded and he said, “Good,” and he surged forward, pressing his lips, hands, chest, hips into Isoli. His lips caught up hers in a heated battle of tongue and teeth. His hips thrust forward into her core, and she whimpered at the forcing of cock against core. His chest pressed into her, pushing her breasts into him. His hands found the swell of her ass and he dug his fingers in, drawing her into him.

It all combined to make Isoli forget the world around them. It was mid-autumn and the day had been a cool one, but not too cold. Dead leaves fell to the ground. Maybe a quarter of a mile away, their companions were resting by a small fire, cooking some of their rations, chatting, making plans, cracking jokes. Maybe Alosiel was singing a song. Maybe Lyss and Calende were sparring. Maybe Silhouette had actually decided to have a real conversation.

None of that mattered to Isoli. All she cared about was the man who was stealing her breath away and ruining her pants in the process.

Rinol kissed down to her chin, nibbling gently. Isoli gasped and let out a long, low moan. Her clawed hand pressed against the back of his head, while her other hand brushed down his body and grasped Rinol’s ass. He hummed in encouragement at the touch and his hips ground into hers, drawing more high gasps from her mouth.

“Fuck!” Isoli said, digging her clawed hand slightly harder into his skull. “Fuck, I’m going to come.”

“Good,” Rinol said, grinding even harder, pulling her into him. The fabric covering her core was well and truly damp, and the incessant rubbing of slightly rough fabric was driving her wild. Isoli keened burying, her face into his shoulder.

Suddenly, Rinol’s hands flashed to her shoulders and pushed her back into the tree. He withdrew the leg she’d been grinding on, as well.

“Rinol!” Isoli gasped, having trouble catching her breath. Her heart was beating a mile a minute, her core was soaked and aching to be filled.

Rinol’s hands jumped down to the front of her pants, quickly undoing the ties that held them up and pushing the offending garment down to her thighs, taking her smallclothes with it. 

Isoli shivered as the cool, autumn air hit her hot, wet mound. Then Rinol’s hand found her sex, palm grinding into her clit while his fingers teased at the tight ring of muscle at her entrance. Isoli wailed, throwing her head back and arching her back. Rinol’s fingers slipped inside her, curling upwards. Fluid leaked out around his fingers, coating her inner thighs and staining her pants. He stepped closer to her, nibbled at her earlobe.

“You’re so wet for me,” he murmured into her ear. His voice was hot and low, and all kinds of arousing. “You’re so ready to take my cock, aren’t you? You just want me to bend you over and fuck you like a cheap whore, don’t you.” It wasn’t a question. Isoli just whimpered, nodded yes. There was nothing she wanted more in the entire world right now.

Rinol’s fingers only went in to the second knuckle and it wasn’t nearly enough for Isoli to feel full. She pushed forward into his hand, desperate for more. But Rinol pulled back, removed his hand entirely. He licked at the wetness on his fingers, his long, slightly pointed tongue wrapping around his coated digits. Isoli somehow got even wetter at the sight of him licking her own juices from his fingers.

“Turn around. Put your hands on the tree and spread your legs.”

Isoli shivered—in both cold and arousal—and did as he commanded, spreading her legs as far as they could with her pants pushed halfway down her thighs. She arched her back slightly, presenting herself. There was the sound of a belt jingling and then a warm presence at her backside, a hard rod pressing against her sopping wet heat. She felt Rinol’s body cover hers, felt his breath at her ear once more. His legs pressed between hers, forcing them further apart, straining the fabric of her clothes. Isoli briefly wondered if they would rip her clothing, but the thought immediately fled her mind as his hands snaked up her chest and squeezed her breasts through her shirt. She whimpered.

“Gods, you look so very pretty bent over like this. Maybe I should do it more often?”

Isoli nodded quickly. Started to push back into him, but felt a hand suddenly at her hip, stilling her movements.

“I didn’t say you could do that, did I?”

“Rinol, please. . . .”

The head of his cock teased her folds, slipping through them, but not penetrating. Just slight, tortuous friction. He said, “Please what, darling?”

“Please . . . fuck me.”

“Hmmm. I’m not sure that’s good enough.”

“Fuck. Please, Rinol—Master . . .” She felt a shudder go through him at the sound of the word. It wasn’t often they descended to this kind of play, but it always drove Rinol crazy (and her, too, who was she kidding?). Probably something to do with his weird, semi-ritualistic upbringing, if Isoli had to guess. But who had time to think on such things when there was a cock ready to fill her?

“I like that,” Rinol said. “Master . . .”

“Master, please. I’m a whore that needs to be fucked.  _ Your  _ whore. Please. . . .” She was practically begging now, didn’t care what she was saying as long as it got Rinol to fill her aching wet hole.

Rinol groaned at the words, and she felt the head of his cock press against her entrance and push inside in one smooth motion. Isoli gasped as Rinol’s hard length filled her, digging her fingers (and talons) into the tree bark. His hands gripped her hips and he started to fuck her, hard and fast and rough. Isoli’s inner muscles clutched at him, trying to pull him deeper and keep him there. Isoli let out a sharp cry as the head of his cock hit the sensitive spot within her. Rinol angled his hips so that he’d keep hitting it every time he thrust, pulling back only to thrust forward again, drawing more cries and moans from her throat. Gods, it had been so long since they’d fucked like this: wild and without restraint, just seeking pure pleasure from each other’s bodies.

“Gods, you take my cock so well,” he breathed. One of his hands reached around to tease at her clit, rubbing the aching little nub in rough, tight circles. Isoli’s cries upped in pitch. She felt her body tightening up, felt the oncoming orgasm like a runaway cart barreling towards her with no way to stop it. Not that she wanted it to stop. Her center rippled and fluttered around his cock, desperate for release. “You’re so tight and wet for me. Even after all the times I’ve fucked you, filled you with my come. . . .”

Rinol’s other hand pushed up her shirt over her breasts, pulled her breastband down and pinched her nipple, drawing forth more cries. She quivered, barely able to handle the onslaught. His thrusts were becoming faster and less restrained. Isoli knew he was close and so was she.

“You want to take my come, don’t you? Like the whore you are,” he grunted.

“Yes! Please! Fuck, I’m so close! Please, I want to feel your come!” Isoli cried.

Then suddenly, Rinol pulled out entirely. The hand playing with her breasts disappeared. Isoli whimpered at the loss, looked over her shoulder to him aiming his cock at her entrance, his hand jerking up and down his length. He grunted and then he started to come. Hot, white fluid jetted onto her ass, covering her core. Within a few spurts, her ass, mound and thighs were covered in Rinol’s seed. She moaned at the feeling of being claimed by her lover, but it wasn’t what she wanted—no, by now it was a  _ crave. _ She’d craved to feel him come inside her, paint the walls of her cunt with his come, fill her like no man ever would.

“Take off your pants,” Rinol said, breathing hard. His cock was still hard, even after his orgasm. He was gently stroking his length.

Isoli, shivering both at her desire to be fucked and at the chill air, hurriedly complied. She kicked off her boots and pulled her pants off. Then Rinol stepped forward, his hands cupping the swell of her ass, uncaring of his seed covering her skin. He brought his lips to hers and gently kissed her. It was a moment of reassurance, she knew, a way to say that he didn’t really mean anything he’d said, that he loved her and that this was just a bit of play between them.

He broke the kiss, said, “Are you okay?”

She swallowed, heart still beating fast, nodded. “Yes. I’m okay. Gods, I love you. Now, for fuck’s sake, make me come.”

Rinol grinned, a sparkle in his eyes, and he dipped down for another kiss. She felt his hands grip her ass and lift and Isoli practically jumped on him. Her legs wrapped around his waist, and she locked her ankles at the base of his spine. Her back was pressed against the tree trunk, bark digging into her skin, but not so much that it hurt. She pushed her hands between their bodies, grasped his cock and lifted her hips so that the head was positioned at her entrance. Then she sunk down onto him, Rinol’s cock stretching her inner muscles, heart soaring at the feeling of being full once more, his name sighing from her lips.

Rinol grunted at the feeling of her tight, wet heat gripping his cock and began to thrust into her. Isoli rolled her hips, trying to bring her orgasm quicker. Her hand rubbed quickly over her clit. Wanton moans fled her mouth. Rinol gasped and grunted from both the exertion of keeping her aloft and fucking into her at the same time. Isoli squeezed down onto him, trying to pull his second orgasm from him faster.

Her clawed hand was gripping his shoulder, talons digging into his skin. There would almost certainly be little pinprick marks left behind. Isoli crashed her lips to his. Their mouths were a war of teeth and tongue, neither willing to give ground. Isoli whimpered, Rinol gasped, their bodies moving as one. The obscene wet smacking of their lips and bodies echoed through the trees.

She broke the kiss, gasped out, “I’m so close!”

“Fuck!” Rinol grunted. 

She felt the twitching of his cock within her. Isoli clenched down onto his length, feeling every vein and ridge of his cock. Rinol groaned at the sudden increase in pressure and he thrust once, twice, then buried himself as deeply as he could. She felt his cock pulse, hot jets of come filling her and the feeling of his orgasm pushed her over the edge.

Her inner muscles fluttered and clenched and her fluid burst out around the joining of their bodies, soaking the bottom of his shirt and the front of his pants. Her hand rubbed rough circles over her clit, sending shockwaves of pleasure through her. Her back arched into his chest, and her hips jerked over their own volition, milking Rinol’s cock for everything he had.

Finally, after seemingly an eternity of their orgasms dovetailing together, their bodies calmed. Isoli unlocked her ankles and Rinol set her back onto the ground, sliding his half-erect cock out of her with a soft groan. She glanced down and saw their combined fluids dripping out of her, shiny trails down her leg, some getting lost in her scales. Her lips—both above and below—were swollen. The bottom of Rinol’s shirt was covered in her juices as was the front of his pants. Her ass was covered in Rinol’s seed. They were filthy and if anybody were to see them, there was no hiding what they’d been up to. But there was a grin on both of their faces.

“Gods, I needed that,” Rinol said, his cock now softening but slick with their juices.

Isoli nodded and she dipped her fore- and middle fingers into her sensitive folds, scooping up their combined essences. “Yeah. Fuck, that was hot.” She spread her fingers, watched the wetness on them spiderweb between the two appendages. Then she stuck them in her mouth and moaned at the taste.

“Oh, fuck, Isoli,” Rinol said. “I don’t know if I can take another round right now.”

She pulled her fingers out of her mouth and a wet pop, and grinned. “You came twice. I only came once.” She dipped her fingers back inside her core, gathering more wetness. Her thumb brushed over her clit and she shuddered. Rinol was watching her with a sharp intensity, eyes flicking over the hardened tips of her nipples, her well-fucked and come-covered center. Isoli drew her fingers into her mouth once more, tonguing washing the digits clean. “And besides,” she said, “I’m still your little whore, and whores are only good to be fucked.”

Rinol groaned. His cock twitched and slowly started to harden. One of the perks of semi-magical snake-people blood running through his veins, Isoli had long since figured out, was that yuan-ti didn’t have much of a refractory period. His hand had started to drift towards his cock, his body responding to her actions.

Isoli gathered another sampling, eagerly sucked it up into her mouth, moaning exaggeratedly. Her clawed hand teased her nipples, sharp talons drawing pale red lines across her breasts. She withdrew her fingers. “Do you like seeing me like this? Seeing me covered in your come, tasting us, begging for you to fuck me again?”

Rinol’s hand was grasping his length now, slowly stroking himself. His eyes were dark, watching her every movement closely.

Isoli spread her folds with her fingers so that Rinol could see the milky mixture of their combined essences dripping out of her. She said, “Do you see that? That’s our come, mixed together. It feels so good inside me, Rinol. So good . . .” She dipped her fingers in once more, plunging them in to the third knuckle. She curled her fingers, letting out a high-pitched moan.

She felt wild, dirty, filled with an erotic, obscene energy. Their previous forays into dom-sub play had only lasted through a single orgasm. But something about being fucked out in the open, against a tree, where anyone could walk up and see them, where anyone could hear them, drove her  _ wild. _

Isoli withdrew her fingers and tasted herself and Rinol for the third time, savoring the flavor. She moaned through her fingers, her talons tweaked her nipples. Rinol’s gaze was dark, intense. His hand moved with slow, determined strokes along his cock, which was now just as hard as it had been earlier. He watched her pleasure herself with a critical eye, body tense. He looked like he was ready to pounce upon her.

Isoli closed her eyes and pulled her fingers from her mouth with an obscene, exaggerated, wet pop, drew the wet tips of her fingers down her throat, between her breasts, down her stomach. She felt a presence, knew that Rinol had come closer. She felt his body radiate heat and she shivered, but didn’t open her eyes. She wanted to see what he would do.

Hot breath ghosted over her ear. “Get on your knees.”

Isoli swallowed, nodded, opening her eyes. Rinol stared at her with a look of barely restrained lust. His hands were clenched at his sides and his cock stood out before him, glistening. His entire body was tense. She fell onto her knees before him, looked up at her lover. Her knees dug into the dirty ground.

Rinol put his hands on her head, fingers clenching and unclenching as he breathed in and out. But he didn’t push her mouth towards him. She realized that he was waiting for her to make the first move, that he wasn’t going to force her to take his cock into her mouth unless she initiated it. Isoli’s core clenched at the realization. Gods, she loved this man.

She stared up at him, nodded. Rinol breathed out a sigh. Isoli took him in her mouth, inching slowly down his length until her nose hit his pubic bone. Her throat fluttered, threatening to make her choke. But Isoli forced herself to be calm, to breath through her nose. Rinol let out a broken, deep throated groan as the heat of her mouth around him. His fingers dug into her head, tangling themselves in her blonde hair. She tasted their combined essence and moaned around Rinol’s length, sucking him clean, her vision blurring as tears started to form in her eyes.

Finally, Isoli couldn’t hold herself onto him anymore and she pulled back and off his cock, gasping for breath. Her normal hand wrapped around the base of his cock and started to stroke. Rinol petted her hair with one hand, his legs trembling. “Good girl,” he said above her. “Your mouth feels so good. You take my cock so well.”

Isoli made a small happy noise and she drew Rinol’s cock back into her mouth, sucking eagerly. Being praised, being desired, especially by someone like Rinol . . . it was much more arousing than she had initially given it credit for, back when he’d first started praising her. A childhood spent mostly isolated from others and feared for her looks and powers often made it difficult for Isoli to feel like she belonged. But here was this man: handsome and strong and kind and caring, telling her that she was beautiful and good and that he loved her. It was a thrill unlike any other she’d ever felt and Isoli wanted nothing more at that moment than to please the man she’d fallen head over heels for. 

Her tongue rubbed the underside of his length. She felt his hands press hard into her skull and his hips push forward into her face. Her hand squeezed the base of Rinol’s cock and stroked what was not in her mouth. Isoli’s core was soaked, but without the use of her normal hand, the ache between her legs was unable to be sated. She shifted on her knees, desperate for relief. Instead, Isoli teased her breasts with her clawed hand, drawing her talons over the sensitive flesh. It wasn’t much, but it was something.

Rinol grunted and she felt his cock swell and twitch, small trickles of come leaking from the head. He was close, she knew. She bobbed her head, taking him as deep as she could before pulling back. Rinol’s hands gently began to guide her movements, hips rolling forward.

“I love your mouth, darling. I love how perfectly you take my cock. It’s like you were made for me,” Rinol said. To prove his statement, he thrust his cock forward so that it hit the back of her throat for a moment, then eased off. Isoli moaned, her body shivering at the feeling of being controlled. Rinol picked up on it, and he thrust again. Isoli dropped her hand from his cock, letting him fuck her mouth. She felt like she was being used, that she wasn’t in control of her own pleasure, or Rinol’s for that matter. And the feeling of pure submission made her  _ drip.  _ Her normal hand, now that it wasn’t needed to please Rinol’s cock, darted to her aching folds and she immediately plunged two fingers into her eager, waiting hole.

Rinol gripped her head with both hands, fingers tangled in her blonde hair, and he fucked into her mouth with only the slightest of restraint, grunting with every thrust. There were obscene gulping sounds emanating from her mouth, as Rinol’s cock thrust in and out. Spittle leaked from the seal of her lips, dripped down her chin. Isoli curled and twisted her fingers within her tight heat, her fluids gathering in the palm of her hand, wet squelches filling the air. Her thumb circled her clit, sending spikes of pleasure through her body. She whimpered around his cock, and Rinol groaned at the vibrations traveling through his throbbing member. The trickles of come from his cock began to change to soft spurts. Isoli increased the suction, dragging her teeth gently over the underside of his cock as he fucked her mouth, running her tongue over his head.

Rinol grunted, said, “Fuck, I’m gonna come, Isoli.”

Isoli hummed eagerly, her tongue flicking over his leaking head. She added a third finger to her core, jerked her hips onto her fingers and pushed them harder into her sopping heat, curling and spreading and twisting them to bring herself ever greater pleasure. Her juices covered her hand, spilled down her inner thighs, splattered onto the dirt between her legs. The ground there was visibly darker and wet.

Rinol pushed her head as far as it would go on his cock, let out a broken, haggard groan. Isoli eagerly drank the powerful jets of hot fluid, swallowing as much as possible. Her mouth was quickly filled with cock and come, and some spilled out from her swollen, well-fucked lips and dripped down her chin. Her senses were overpowered by the presence of Rinol: his taste, his touch, his smell, slightly salty and strong. She keened around Rinol’s cock and thrust her fingers desperately into her sex, making a wet smacking noise every time she plunged her fingers inside.

The tide of Rinol’s orgasm finally abated and he pulled out of her mouth, a string of saliva and come hanging between the head of his cock and her lips. Isoli’s chest was heaving and she let out a wanton moan as she tried to bring herself to her own orgasm. Her face and chest were an absolute mess, covered in spit and fluids, cheeks flushed, lips swollen, her hair tangled from Rinol’s hands, tears falling from her eyes. Her legs were coated with her wetness and dirt. She felt filthy and used and couldn’t be any happier about it.

“Please, Master . . . let me come,” she moaned. Her tongue licked her lips, gathering come from her chin. “I need to come for you, Master. Please . . .” Her fingers flashed in and out of her core, glistening and dripping.

Rinol groaned and he dropped to his knees, smashed his lips to hers. His hand joined hers and he rubbed her clit with rough, harsh circles. Isoli’s hips jerked into his touch and she moaned into his mouth. Their tongues tangled around each other. Rinol’s other hand grasped her ass and pulled her close. Isoli felt the somehow still hard head of Rinol’s cock bump into her thigh. She wanted him inside her again, knew that she wouldn’t be satisfy until she came around his cock.

Her clawed hand came to his shoulder and pushed roughly. Rinol jerked back, not expecting the sudden push, and he fell backwards, catching himself on his elbows. Isoli followed him quickly, taking her hand from her core and straddling his hips, grinding the junction of her thighs against his cock. Rinol let out a whimper from Isoli grinding against his sensitive member, but his hands clamped onto her hips and pulled her more firmly to his lap.

Isoli lifted herself off his cock slightly, grasped him, started pumping his cock, drawing more groans from Rinol’s lips.

“You want to fuck me again? Even after coming three times already? Gods, and you call me a whore. All you want is to fill me with your come, claim me. You’d fuck me anywhere if I asked, you’d fuck me in front of the others, just to make sure they know I’m yours. Because all you want is me coming around your cock, me filled with your come.” She rubbed the head of his cock against her swollen, slick lips, teasing it against the ring of muscle around her entrance.

Rinol nodded in affirmation, his hips thrusting into her hand. “Yes. I love feeling your tight cunt around my cock. I’d fuck you every day and fill you with my come until you’re bursting.”

Isoli couldn’t hold herself back. She put the head of Rinol’s cock to her entrance and pierced herself upon him. Isoli and Rinol screamed: the feeling of his achingly hard cock surrounded by her tight hot walls pulled the noise from each easily. Her walls fluttered and rippled around his length. She rode him harshly, grinding her hips into his. She thrust the hand that had previously been plunging into her come-filled heat into Rinol’s mouth. His long, flexible tongue immediately wrapped around her fingers, sucking the juices off them eagerly. One of his hands rubbed her clit as he thrust up into her core.

Grunts, moans, cried, their names fell from each other’s lips. Their hips smacked against each other. The fabric of Rinol’s pants rubbed roughly against the bare skin of Isoli’s thighs, turning them raw and red. The small pain just enhanced her pleasure though.

Isoli’s orgasm was close and she rubbed her clawed hand over her breasts, tweaking her nipples to bring herself more spikes of pleasure, the coil within her tightening and tightening.

And finally, the coil snapped.

Isoli quivered over her lover’s body, suddenly unable to remain sitting upright. Her inner muscles clamped tightly down onto Rinol’s cock, spasming and fluttering, milking him for his come. She screamed, the entirety of her lower body shaking as the powerful orgasm ripped through her.

Rinol’s orgasm was less powerful than previous, but she felt a few warm ropes of come shoot into her. The two moaned in unison, brought their mouths together. Rinol’s strong arms were wrapped tightly around her lower back, pressing her hips as far down onto his cock as he could.

When they finally came down from the high that was their mutual orgasm, a deep lethargy had spread through Isoli’s body. They were both complete messes, covered in come and dirt and leaves and saliva. Isoli’s legs burned from rubbing her skin against Rinol’s pants. Her back ached from being fucked against a tree. She shivered as a cool wind blew gently. But it had been completely worth it.

“Holy fuck,” she said. Her heart was still beating quickly. Her legs felt like jelly. “Holy fuck,” she said again, not knowing what else to say.

“Yeah,” Rinol said. “That was a lot.”

“Gods. I loved feeling you like that, like you had complete control over me. It was so hot.” She grinned and nuzzled her head into his shoulder.

“Yeah. I’ll be honest, fucking against a tree was hard.”

“Oh, yeah you were.”

He laughed. “But the things you said . . . gods,  _ that  _ was hot. I didn’t really think you’d push it farther.”

It was her turn to laugh. “I was in the moment. And, I wasn’t kidding. I wanted to come again.”

“Well, you got your wish. And I think I’ll need a little while before being able to come again. Coming four times back-to-back takes a lot out of a man.”

“Well. We’ll see about that,” Isoli said. Her clawed hands drew small circles over his shoulder. She felt Rinol’s grin, but he didn’t say anything to that.

A long quiet moment passed. Another gust of wind blew over their bodies and Isoli shivered. Rinol said, “Oh, right. You’re not wearing any pants.” He sighed. “I guess we should get back to the others. They’re probably wondering where we are.”

“I think they know. We’re not exactly subtle when it comes to sleeping together,” Isoli said, her memory flashing to some of the many times Lyss or Calende or Alosiel had opened their door while tangled around each other. “But yeah. I’m starting to get cold.”

With not a small amount of reluctance, they separated. Isoli wiped her legs and face off with a rag from her pants pocket. Her pants had somehow gotten tangled into a nearby bush. Rinol stroked his fingers through her hair, trying to straighten it. He pulled some leaves and twigs that had gotten tangled into her blonde locks.

Finally they were somewhat presentable. There was no way they could hide the fact that they’d just fucked in the woods, but at least they still weren’t covered in each other’s fluids.

Rinol drew her in for a deep, passion-filled kiss and when they broke apart, he said, stroking her scaled cheek, “I love you, Isoli. And I didn’t really mean any of the things I said.”

She smiled at him and wrapped her arms around his chest. “I know. Neither did I. But it’s nice to hear.”

They started heading back to camp.


End file.
